Cut Checking
by meefgal
Summary: Maka sends Kid in her place to see if Crona is still cutting or not. He checks Crona's wrists, and nothing new appears to be there. Ragnarok suggests Kid checks Crona's entire body, though. Male Crona, rated M for yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I thought, 'Since I'm suddenly a miracle Soul Eater character artist person, I may as well take a shot at a story!" So, uhh, here it is I guess~

I'm thinking of also making a SE comic later, once I've mastered the art of writing stories and writing in the POVs of different characters, so look forward to that from me on DeviantART~ (my DA is the same name as my FF username~)

So, here's my first Soul Eater story~

Kid's POV

As I walked through the hallway of the DWMA, my blank-paged notebook and pencil case tucked in a bag at my side, I took notice of the symmetry of this particular hallway. I only just checked this very hallway the day before for symmetric flaws, and so far there's been no problems, except for the occasional rubber mark on the floor, caused by the kids who often run recklessly in the hallways.

No one else seemed to understand my need for complete and utter symmetry! I mean, what kind of world would it be without order and perfect, flawless symmetry? I didn't understand why some people, namely Soul and Black Star, who took no care to style their hair symmetrically. Of course, I won't stop being someone's friend if they're suddenly unsymmetrical one day. That would be absurd and it would break both of our hearts.

It's true that I favour the symmetrical and orderly people like Maka to be friends of mine, but that doesn't mean I won't befriend an unsymmetrical man or woman. Take Crona, for example. That disaster of a hairstyle he has drives me crazy, I say! If I had all the power in this world, I'd either have him shaved bald, or give him an officially symmetrical cut, but I can't do that. I respect his hairstyle, no matter what it is, the same way I respect Soul and Black Star's hair, symmetrical or not.

I bent down in front of a small mark on the ground, pulling a small handkerchief out from my pocket. I rubbed the soft cloth against the ground over the mark, and soon, it came right out, leaving some greyish-black stains on the kerchief. I cringed at the asymmetry of the cloth that I now had to carry, asymmetrical to the one in my other pocket, but folded it neatly nonetheless, tucking it back into my pocket. I'll have to remember to switch the dirty handkerchief with a clean one when I returned home.

I stood back up with a small grunt, continuing on down the hallway, examining each square tile on the floor for marks. I somehow figured that Black Star would be one of the people to make such marks, or perhaps Stein's chair would make some markings as well. Some of the marks I even saw them make, Stein with his wheel chair and Black Star with his running in the hallways. I noticed recently, though, that there were fewer marks on the ground. Judging by the slight changes in behavior between Black Star and Tsubaki recently, I guessed her motherly care for him was finally catching up and he was running less in the halls.

Although, there were still marks here and there.

By the time I reached the end of the hallway, I was already considering going home soon as I checked both identical watches, hidden just under my sleeves on both wrists. I shrugged. It wasn't yet 8:00PM, but I quickly did the math in my head and came to the conclusion that if I left the DWMA right now, I could arrive home a few minutes before 8, and if I walked fast, I could make a stop at the store to buy something for Liz. She said she wanted this little pin at the store, and I had to see it before she could buy it, so I might as well go see it now. She'd drawn a sketch of the pin in my book, but I had to be absolutely sure the pin was symmetrical so she could get it!

I walked a little quicker than normal, and as I walked down the staircase on the way to the front doors of the academy, I remembered I had another stop to make, and nearly cursed, but of course a gentleman like myself would never curse out loud, alone or not.

I had a visit to make to Crona's room. Maka was checking up on him often recently, and this evening she was sent off to a mission in Italy. I bet it was Soul who convinced her to take him to Italy for another mission, probably for the pasta. As surprising as it was, Maka asked me of all people to go in her place to check up on him. Since she found out he was secretly cutting himself and that Ragnarok was LETTING him for once, Maka immediately dedicated herself to checking up on him in the morning and evening, just to make sure the habit was dropped.

How did I know this, if Maka was the one to find out? Easy answer, really. Ragnarok hates Maka. Ragnarok will tell anybody about Maka doing something embarrassing, as in walking in on Crona cutting himself.

… I still had no idea why he considered that embarrassing, or even why Maka would be embarrassed (because she was.), and if Ragnarok was a girl I'd have an excuse to blame a girl's mind, but Ragnarok's clearly male, so that's out of the question.

Anyways, that aside, I started to walk further down the staircase instead of stopping by the hallway leading directly to the front doors of Death Weapon Meister Academy. I unzipped my bag and reached inside, grabbing the notebook and pulling it out carefully, reclosing the bag. My hand opened to the first page, and I began to examine and look at the random little doodles and notes in the book.

This kind of asymmetry was okay, I'd decided long ago. It was impossible to duplicate every single little nick of a pencil on a page symmetrically on the other side, so I had to control myself not to take a month to make each page absolutely symmetrical. My feet carried me further down the stairs as the lights faded and were replaced by candlelight, as my eyes scanned from a doodle of a flower (Patty), a random mess of scribbles that resembled a signature (Black Star), and a strange little grinning face with a mouthful of spiky teeth (Soul). I ignored the outdated notes about Death City's history and founders that helped me to an extent to study for the test.

I glanced in front of myself every once in a while to make a turn or so that I wouldn't trip down the stairs, my eyes always returning to the pages of the book. I'd flipped right through about 3 and a half pages of nothing but study notes, eyes falling onto the one little drawing that Crona had drawn in my entire book.

It was a small black dragon, drawn in surprising detail. I could see a few scales drawn on the skin for extra detail, and the small horns atop the dragon's head had small nicks in them; signs of battle, I figured. I looked around the small lizard to see poorly drawn replicas of it, as Black Star had started a contest between him and a few others to replicate the stunning little sketch. Of course, none of them were even close to replicating the careful lines keeping the drawing together, but Black Star claimed he won, although his 'dragon' looked more like a turtle or something than a dragon, while the other sketches at least followed the same basic design.

I looked up again, glancing to the very bottom of the staircase where the floor was seen. I finally made it to the basement, and in good timing; I was running out of pages in my book. I glanced around the other pages as I walked down the hallways to Crona's room.

My eyes got tired of examining the book, which was nearing the last few written-on pages anyways, and I carefully put the notebook back into my bag and began to re-examine the black dragon from memory in my head. I remember wanting to give the drawing a try and duplicating, but it would end up symmetrical and covered with number 8s; also nothing like the original. I focused on the hallway as I came to a fork, take a left turn to go to Crona's room. I felt his 'room' was more prison-like. Father could have at least given him the option of decorating the room, and maybe adding more personal touches. I also remember Crona commenting on the stench of the room when he first set foot inside it. He never asked for anything to change the smell, though. So selfless, that child…

I came to the door and looked at it for a few moments, as if it would open on its' own without my hand. I gently raised my hand and knocked 8 times, each knock placed an exact half-second away from each other. The voice that replied surprised me, though.

"You can come in, Crona's half-dead!" Ragnarok's screeching voice almost yelled from the other side of the door. I knew what he said wasn't entirely true, though. When Ragnarok said someone was 'half-dead', he really meant 'They're sleeping'. I knew this from experience, as did Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, and the rest of the gang. Only Black Star didn't catch on yet, as he was usually too dense to process the little joke. I wrapped my fingers around the handle and slowly opened the door, glancing inside.

Ragnarok was right, Crona was asleep right now, Ragnarok popped out from his chest instead of his back, but instead of sleeping on the bed provided, he was curled up in the corner of the room behind the door that I'd opened to get inside. What surprised me the most about this though, was that Ragnarok actually let me in instead of barking me away. Maybe he had a trick to pull on me? It seems like the type of thing Ragnarok would do, let someone in then trick them…

"When did he fall asleep?" I asked. "He didn't seem tired at all earlier today."

"He tired himself out trying to write poetry," Ragnarok grumbled. "I don't get why he even bothers writing poems! I mean, writing poems is a Maka idea, and Maka ideas are always terrible!" I sweatdropped.

"Maka killed the Kishin by punching him in the face," I pointed out. "Was that a bad idea if it killed him?"

"Yes!" Ragnarok shouted, making Crona twitch and moan as he shifted gently in his sleep, Ragnarok sighing heavily.

"Don't yell," I shushed him, but he just grunted in reply. "If Crona wakes up, it'll be your fault."

"Who cares? Anything that bothers Crona should be my fault!" Ragnarok said proudly. How could he be proud? It still didn't make any sense to me.

"Anything or anyone who bothers or bullies Crona deserves a punishment," I said, getting a little irritated with his desire to torture Crona.

I walked over to Crona's limp body, Ragnarok trying to push me away with his tiny, squishy ball hands, before giving up, giving my hair one harsh tug before melting back into Crona's chest lazily, probably to sleep as well. I cringed at the pain of the tug, but decided to ignore the pain, as trying to sooth it would make my position asymmetrical.

I took one of Crona's wrists and slid the sleeve up so I could see his wrists properly. This was what Maka did to check if he was still cutting. Most of the time, Crona would squirm away first, then he would be egged on by Ragnarok to stop being a baby and just let Maka check. She'd check one wrist, then the other. Sometimes, she'd even ask him to remove his whole robe to check the rest of his body. She'd only do that if he seemed in pain earlier that day, or the day before. Black Star, Blair and Soul all started to think they were in a relationship. I doubted it, though. Maka tells me it takes him a long time just to build up half of the courage he needs to take off his robe in front of her, even when she's looking away.

I saw a few old scabs and black lines across his wrist indicating he'd been cutting a few weeks ago, but I didn't see any brand new scabs. I was surprised to see that Ragnarok didn't heal the cuts all right away, considering he's against Crona going emo. Ragnarok's well aware that when Crona dies, he'll die too, so he often protects Crona for that purpose alone.

I rolled his sleeve back down, tensing slightly when Crona moaned again and twitched, but he didn't wake up. I carefully set his hand back down and grabbed his other one just as carefully, repeating my check. Again I saw some black lines and dried-up black blood, but nothing that was new. I put his hand down again. I decided that I'd put him in his bed instead of him sleeping on the cold floor. He'd probably get sick and Maka would blame me, and I'd get a Maka chop…

I snaked my arms under his thin body, one of my arms behind his back and the other arm hooked under his legs, and slowly lifted him, turning and taking him over to the bed. I tensed before I placed him down, seeing him twitch again. I let out a tiny sigh of relief when he still remained asleep, and placed him down on the bed. I began to walk away when Ragnarok popped out from Crona's chest again. I couldn't tell what his expression was, but it looked like he was smirking.

"Is there something you need, Ragnarok?" I asked confidently.

"Aren't you gonna check the rest of his body?" I could hear the mischievous smile in his voice. I stared at him.

"I don't have to, do I?" I said. Ragnarok shrugged.

"Ya have to." He said. "Plus, when he's asleep like this, there's no way he'll be nervous because he's unconscious!" Ragnarok laughed, then shut up when Crona moaned and shifted to sleeping on his side, causing Ragnarok to melt back into his body then re-emerge from the side of his torso so he could be upright again.

"… Fine, I'll check." I sighed in defeat. What if Maka was disappointed that I didn't check his body as well? I'd get another Maka chop for that… and I'd rather have either no chops, or 8 chops.

I started walking towards Crona again, Ragnarok giving a short thumbs-up to me and then re-melting into his fragile-looking body. As my hand twitched towards the buttons on the collar of Crona's robe, my eyes completely missed how Crona's eyes opened for a moment before he squeaked and closed them again, making it look like he was still asleep.

So, there it is; chapter 1! I'm pleased with the detail I was able to add; most of the time, a chapter like this would be written within only 300 words when I write it, but I managed to add enough details to make it a full 2 600 words long! *cheers*

Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you review, that is, if you want to hear more of where this story goes. It's funny how people always follow the author, favourite the stories, follow the stories…

… but they never review! *pouts* it's reviews that make a writer better, ya know!

So, please review and tell me what you liked, hated, or want me to add in the future chapters of this story~

~Meef


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here comes chapter 2 of Cut-checking!~

I haven't gotten any reviews or anything, but I want to continue this story nonetheless, so… here goes nothing, literally~

Crona's POV

I walked down the hallway, ignoring Ragnarok's complaining about how much Maka annoyed him only a few moments into the past. I was thinking about what Maka said to me just a few minutes ago…

"_Crona, I know you're shy around people you don't know well," Maka told me slowly. "But I won't have time to visit you down in your room later tonight." I felt a pang of guilt. The only reason she was visiting me almost every day in my room was because I'd made a bad decision! She'd found out about a secret habit of mine that I'd worked so hard to keep a secret._

_I'd been cutting. I didn't really know why I was doing it, or why Ragnarok wasn't caring and refused to heal my wounds. I guess I cut my wrists and sometimes my legs because it was good to feel pain for once. Ragnarok agreed that feeling pain was a good thing, because it meant you were alive. After he'd told me that, I began cutting. The first few sessions, Ragnarok would seal up my cuts after a moment, but gradually he stopped healing me and let me bleed until Ragnarok started getting dizzy._

_Maka walked into my room to check on me, like she did sometimes, during one of my cutting sessions. She'd immediately yelled and began to lecture me about how terrible this was, and after I finished an apology fit, she helped me understand that I really didn't need to cut myself and feel pain to know I was alive. All I needed were emotions to know that._

"_Maka…" I muttered quietly. She softened her slightly intense gaze on me._

"_Don't worry, I'll send a substitute to make sure you don't cut, and that you haven't been recently." I looked at my shoes as she was explaining. I felt my eyes water up and Maka instantly got flustered. "I-I mean it's not that I don't trust you to be alone for a day, it's just that, well, I want to be completely sure that you're okay!" I sniffled and looked at her. A few meters behind her, down the hallway, Soul was laughing quietly to himself. He knew firsthand how worried Maka was for me, but she still tried to cover it up by acting strong around me at all times._

"_It's okay, Maka," I assured her softly. "I trust you," she smiled at me then, and sighed gently._

"_Okay, so here's what'll happen," Maka began to explain. "I was able to get Kid to go in my place to check up on you," my heart sped up slightly. I really didn't know Kid that well, and he sometimes scared me when he'd whine about how asymmetrical my appearance was, but I wasn't really that scared to meet him one more time. I guess I was just nervous… yeah, that's it… "… and he'll probably take longer, but—Crona?"_

"_O-oh, sorry," I jumped, looking at Maka and blushing slightly, lip quivering. She just laughed and patted me on the shoulder._

"_No problem," she assured, then turned to walk away from me. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Crona!" she fully turned and froze when she caught sight of Soul laughing at her 'sissyness'. Maka then turned a little red in the face and chased after Soul, who was now running for the sake of his head, which was destined for a good chopping._

Sighing, I turned to walk down the stairs. As I was walking down, I thought about what I knew about Kid. He was obsessed with perfection and symmetry, and was very formal when talking to girls. At one time he thought I was a female, but we were in battle and he wasn't talking to me much. Patty had her mind set on me being a girl, and spread the word to Liz and Kid, who was probably not listening. When we met a second time, not as enemies but as friends, he politely asked me what my gender was. When I told him I was male, he relaxed and we continued with our days.

He also had recently gained a tolerance for my unusual hairstyle, and for that I was pretty grateful, but I'd never tell him that I was uncomfortable with him in the past. He also liked how I drew, which I think he's mislead in. I don't draw too well, I mean, I can draw dragons, but I barely draw very much, so there isn't much improvement in each thing I sketch. Kid really dislikes Ragnarok's dirty mouth and harsh actions, but for my sake he tries to handle it.

The walk to my room ended as I turned the doorknob and walked inside. I sighed and slumped into my room, walking to my bed and grabbing my pillow. I then turned to walk to my corner.

"HEY!" Ragnarok suddenly yelled, grabbing my hair with his rice ball hands. I stopped walking and turned my head to look at him, sprouted from my upper back. "What gives? You're still depressed about being all dead and stuff?"

"Ragnarok, I already know I'm alive and not dead," I sighed, continuing to walk to my corner. "I just like the comfort of being in a closed space." Ragnarok tugged my hair again and I whimpered slightly. "Don't do that, it hurts…"

"You think I care?" he snorted, giving my hair another tug. "I wanna go outside!"

"No, Ragnarok," I whined. "I just wanna stay inside… besides, Kid's going to come here later, I don't want him to think I left and avoided his visit…"

As Ragnarok and I kept bickering, I slid down the wall, winning one battle and hugging my pillow to my chest. Ragnarok finally got sick of arguing with me and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then, he spoke again, not angrily for once.

"Hey, what're you gonna do when Kid gets here?" I blinked. That's a weird question for Ragnarok to ask, he's not usually interested in what I'll do in any situation…

"I'll let him check my arms, like Maka does," I said calmly. He poked my forehead.

"What about your legs?" he asked, resting his head on top of my own. "Maka'll want him to check your legs, right? That's what she's been doing lately." My face heated up a little.

"N-no, he doesn't have to check my legs," I said, voice quivering. I heard Ragnarok start to cackle.

"Nah, you gotta let him check your toothpick legs!" he insisted, pulling my bangs away from my eyes and peering down at me. I stared back.

"Please no, Ragnarok…" I pouted. "He really doesn't have to-"

"Yes, yes he does!" Ragnarok raised his voice slightly, but wasn't quite yelling. I blinked, looking down. Then, I buried my face into my pillow.

"Fine, if he really does have to, then he can," I whispered. "But since you wanted him to, you have to convince him to," I tried to compromise. Sometimes, I'd do this, and Ragnarok would always agree. It was one thing that I could beat Ragnarok at, when we had time on our hands to play games… not that they were very fun games all the time…

"Okay!" Ragnarok snickered, probably already hatching an evil idea in his head. "He'll have no choice but to check your legs… this'll be easy…~" he drawled. After a few more minutes of poking and prodding me, like he did sometimes to annoy me, he dissolved into blood and seeped into my back once again.

Shortly after our deal, a knock resounded on the door. I chickened out and settled on faking sleep.

"You can come in, Crona's half-dead!" Ragnarok hollered. Kid stepped inside after another second, and he checked my arms. To make the sleeping effect more real, I moaned and twitched sometimes when he moved me, and I felt him tense a little. Kid lifted me up, my pillow abandoned in the corner, and set me on my bed. Ragnarok asked him to check the rest of my body, which would mean he has to remove my entire robe. I did my best to not react to his change in the deal. Kid accepted Ragnarok's idea easier than I thought he would, and I opened my eyes slightly in surprise when he started unbuttoning my collar of my robe, and I let out a gasp and closed my eyes quickly again, trying to fake sleep again in fear of being caught.

I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I re-wrote this chapter many times and all times were failures so far, until this chapter, which I was finally satisfied with…

Well I need your help, guys; Should I write a lemon for this, or shouldn't I? Also, if you want a lemon, whose POV will it be in, Crona's or Kid's?

Thanks for all your help!

~Meef


	3. Chapter 3

I promise you there is a reason for why this story isn't being updated as much as you'd probably like!

... nevermind, there's no excuse, I stink, ladies and gentleworms...

But that don't matter now! I think I'll go with majority and say there will be lemons in the next 2 chapters! And by that, I mean I'll write the lemon in Kid's POV first, and then in Crona's POV in chapter 4, so look forward to seeing both sides of the spectrum!

Kid's POV

As my hands moved to take off Crona's robe, I realized just how skinny and fragile he really was. I mean, I definitely knew he was skinny, what with his skin-tight clothing that showed off his girl-like curves and how thin he was, but I didn't truly pay attention to that detail until his robe was off of his body. I checked his chest first, and couldn't help but thinking...

'I knew Crona was a boy!' I cheered. 'Now Soul owes me 8 dollars!' I don't think I need to explain the bet to you, judging by the details I've given you thus far.

I couldn't tell if the lines on his torso were scars or not. I brushed my hand over his chest and down his stomach,, just to be sure of what they were. I tensed when I heard Crona let out a quiet, but breathy moan. My face heated up and I heard my heart beat faster. Curiously, I let my hand slide up from his stomach, forgetting what my original goal was, and rested it in the place where his heart was.

A steady beat vibrated lightly under my hand, and after a second it grew faster and Crona's breathing came out more rugged. I looked up at his face and my heart nearly stopped when I saw his light-blue eyes gazing at me, half-lidded.

Those gorgeous eyes widened considerably before shutting tightly, and Crona held his breath. I was silent for a moment before leaning down to whisper into his ear, which I felt made him shudder.

"It's alright, open your eyes," I said quietly. "I already know you're awake. I'm only checking your body for scars, nothing else, so don't worry." Crona's eyes opened a sliver and he nodded, whimpering.

"... c-c-can I sit u-up...?" he asked, stuttering madly. I chuckled.

"Of course." I moved back so he could properly sit up, wearing nothing but his underwear at this point. I was sure he was embarrassed; his face was slowly turning red as he drank in the situation. I'm sure I was no better. The heat was rising to my face as I looked over his body and reminded myself that I wasn't here to take advantage of Crona, I was only here to take Maka's place in checking his cuts.

"S-sorry..." he muttered softly. In the silence of the room, it was easy to hear him. I turned my head to look at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"R-Ragnarok insisted that..." he trailed off. "W-we tricked you... I-I'm sorry..." he stated nervously. I blinked.

"How so?" I asked. If he didn't reply this time, I wouldn't push it. I knew from many an experience what made him nervous, and prying was one of those things.

"... h-he said I should f-fake sleeping..." he almost whispered. "... a-and that I should l-let you check my w-whole body... a-and that..." he swallowed. "I-I'm so sorry..." I stared at him for a moment before laughing softly. He looked at me with surprise, and I gently laid my hand on his shoulder. Immediately I felt a sense of déja-vu.

"There's no need to apologize," I informed him. "I'm not angry at you, and it wasn't a bad thing to do." His eyes slanted downwards with worry... not like they weren't always like that.

"B-but..." he blushed again. "A-a while ago he said y-y-you liked me and I just..." he took a breath. "... don't know, I-I wanted you to..." his voice trailed off and he turned away, hugging himself nervously. I continued to look at him, then I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his back, making him gasp.

"Crona, it's true," I informed him.

"W-what's true...?" he asked nervously, his voice quivering.

"I think... I do like you..." I almost whispered, catching myself before I could stutter. He turned his head to the side and glanced at me from the corner of his eye before he turned to face me and hugged me back, sighing as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt my heart speed up again and I could've sworn he could hear it. I relaxed as he eased up as well.

We stayed silent for a while, just holding each other, when I absentmindedly pressed my lips to his neck. He didn't seem to notice at first until I let my tongue dart out and lick up the taste of his skin. He then squeaked and then he tensed, putting his hands onto my shoulders and pushing. I realized what I just did and moved away from him and watched in horror as he curled up, facing away from me and whimpering...

... Although it sounded a suspicious lot like he was saying 'I can't deal with this!' over and over again.

"I-I'm sorry, Crona!" I was the one apologizing this time? "I didn't mean to do it, I got carried away, please forgive me!" I begged frantically. Crona didn't move, but he stopped muttering. That was a sign, but it wasn't enough to assure me that he was forgiving me entirely.

I let out a breath and lay down on his bed, stretching my arms and legs out in a way I almost never do. It's simply not something that a gentleman would do in the presence of another. A few tense moments passed, and Crona moved in my peripheral vision.

He uncurled from his protective cocoon and made his way slowly towards me. He stretched himself over me and closed his eyes, blushing before letting loose and relaxing.

I felt warm, not physically but within my soul. It was like my soul was being hugged, and judging from Crona's peaceful expression, he felt the same way. I closed my eyes and relaxed as well.

"I like you, Kid..." he said softly. I blinked my eyes open, and he was propping himself up with his elbows on either side of my chest. I smiled at him.

"I like you too, Crona." I said confidently. The warm feeling expanded further. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Crona crawled a little closer to me so our faces were centimetres apart, and closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing my lips gently and innocently.

I allowed my surprise to show on my face. That was new... the good kind of new. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, feeling him take a small intake of air from his nose, like a gasp. I felt heat radiating from his face... or was that just my face? Maybe it was both of us. After all, love is only accomplishable with two people.

"K-Kid..." Crona muttered against my lips. I smiled through our kiss and used the chance to slip my tongue past my lips and into his mouth. I opened my eyes to observe his reaction and saw he had his eyes open as well, watching my nervously like he had no idea what he was doing.

I chuckled on the inside and rubbed my tongue against his. It took some effort, but he responded in a matter of moments. He moaned softly, breathily... then he squeaked and pulled out of our kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting our lips for a moment until he spoke nervously.

"K-Kid, your hands...!" I blinked, then was tempted to smile when I realized my hands had traveled south and rested on his hips, my fingers pulling at his underwear. I consciously told myself that I wanted those gone.

"Crona, please take off my clothes," Crona only gaped at me with wide eyes, face red.

"Y-y-you want me t-to undress you?" he clarified quietly. I nodded, and took his hands gently, placing them on my chest. He hesitated, before taking a deep breath, trembling very slightly as his hands slid under my jacket and I had to sit up a little as he slid the jacket off my shoulders and removed it completely. He put it aside on the bed and reached to unbutton my shirt while I removed my skull from around my collar. He stopped, looking at me.

"A-are you sure...?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled encouragingly and placed the skull logo beside us on top of the jacket. I unbuttoned my first button to reinfore myself, and gestured him to continue. Crona's trembling hands followed in my hands' shadows and undid half of the buttons, took a deep breath and paused before resuming his work and exposing my chest and stomach. He blushed even darker, overwhelmed. I leaned up and pushed him back to sit in my lap instead of on top of me like he was, so I could fully take my shirt off and place it with the rest of the clothes.

"My pants too, Crona," I said. "Unless it's too much." He shook his head, determined, and undid my belt confidently. The belt slid away to join the pile and my pants were taken away with my underwear shortly after. Crona placed those aside as well and looked at me fully. I could tell he was embarrassed but reassured because I wasn't judging him. I let my hands, which had drifted to rest on my stomach, drift their way back up to his underwear.

"Can I remove this?" I asked. He looked at me, bewildered and very nervous. "I promise not to judge. Besides, this way we can be even." I pointed out. He still hesitated, it took him another minute to finally nod in affirmation. I then proceeded to remove his underwear. We were skin to skin from now on.

Crona looked away, trembling like a little leaf. I brought my hand down to his backside, and he flinched a little, but held his ground. I was impressed so far, Crona was doing so much better than I would have assumed. Is it because this is me or because he's adjusted to life here enough to not be as nervous about anything and everything?

I slid my finger into his tight entrance and he gasped, clutching my shoulders and tensing. I kissed his forehead.

"Relax, Crona, and this will feel better very soon," I whispered in his ear as my finger moved. He took staggered breaths. Once his breathing evened out and he was calmer, I began to add a second finger. He tensed again and I comforted him until he relaxed. I was able to get 3 fingers in comfortably.

"K-K-Kid," he looked me in the eyes. "P-please hurry," he breathed out in a sexy voice I had just discovered. I found a smirk on my face.

"With pleasure," I muttered back as I removed my fingers slowly. He gasped a little bit. My hands guided his hips and moved him downwards. My manhood was just touching his entrance and he looked at me with unsure, worried eyes.

"A-are you ready...?" he asked me. The answer should have been obvious.

"The question is, are you ready?" I asked Crona. He just took a breath and held it. As if responding to me, he lowered himself onto me and I saw him bite his lip as he tightened around me.

I was almost blinded with pleasure right there. His walls closing around me like this was just... I couldn't describe it even if I had the words for it...

A moment passed and Crona courageously moved up and down on top of me. We maintained eye contact, never wavering our gazes. He leaned forward as he became more rhythmic and used to me, and kissed me. I closed my eyes as he closed his, both of us lost in bliss as we kissed. I felt him moan in my mouth while our tongues danced passionately. Our friction built and built, he whimpered and broke the kiss.

"Kid!" Crona almost shouted, cuing his climax, exploding onto our chests and some places on our faces. I followed soon after and he squirmed as I filled him.

"Crona..." I moaned softly. Crona sighed and slumped against me.

"I love you, Kid..."

"I love you too, Crona..."

We kissed once more.

Aww, I wrote a lemon! It sucks, but I wrote one! *relieved* I've been wanting to try my hand at writing this kind of stuff for a long time now...

... and I shall write Crona's POV...

... tomorrow. O3O

BUT despite my laziness, I will not, and I PROMISE I will not put it off for... *checks * half a year! At least by Halloween, I'll have... started writing it... and with your constructive criticism and reviews and comments, I will have Crona's chapter up sooner!

So please review... I beg of you... I'll provide you with a symmetrical purple cake with 8s all over it if you review for me... *A*

That is all. :)

~Meef


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I was thinking on shutting this story away for good...

... and then a band inspired me to write more! XD

Anybody ever heard of 'Steam Powered Giraffe'? They're this (super addictive) robot band that started out performing their original music out in Balboa Park in San Diego, California, USA, North America, Northern hemisphere, planet Earth, Milky Way, Universe. :) Just give them a try, y'all! Look up 'Honeybee' on YouTube and click on the video with the beach background and a black-clothed robot thumbnail :D They play pretty Vaudeville and 1900s music!

Without any further ado and my inspiration of choice out of the way... here we go!

Crona's POV

I wanted so, so badly to hold my breath and shut my eyes tighter and silently repeat over and over, "I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know!", but with Kid practically on top of me, and me being in the nude, I just couldn't! He would know I was awake! I couldn't stop myself from sweating with nervousness and I prayed to Heaven he didn't notice I was awake... His hand ghosted over my chest and stomach-

I moaned! God, I just moaned because Kid touched me! It was quiet but I was sure he heard me because I felt him tense and he's gonna think I'm disgusting now and I really am what do I do oh GOD!

I held myself still, trying not to burst out in apologies and usher him out of the room so I could sob in Mr. Corner. It was a difficult task when I realized that Kid's hand was resting over my heart. I calmed myself down and tried to think of what he was doing... It was kind of symbolic that his hand had stopped on my heart...

that area was on my chest... Kid's hand was still, on my chest... it was warm... I couldn't help myself as I took deeper breaths and my heart beat faster under Kid's surprisingly warm hand.

That's when I opened my eyes and looked at him. I only opened them halfway, just meaning to take a glance at him to see what he was thinking-

OUR EYES MET oh my goodness he knows I'm awake and now he'll definitely think I'm gross for not stopping him and what am I supposed to do if he ignores me and starts to hate me and what if he doesn't want to see me ever again AHHHH!

My eyes widened up before I got a hold of myself and shut them tightly, rambling on and on in my head, nonstop. How could I do that?! I then decided to hold my breath.

A moment of tense silence passed. It wasn't really awkward, it was more like the silence that would happen if you just heard a weird noise across the room and you were alone and you think it was a ghost and you wait to see if it'll happen again and you're terrified of the ghost attacking you.

Yeah, that kind of silence.

"It's alright, open your eyes," I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Kid's voice whisper to me. "I already know you're awake." Oh great...! "I'm only checking your body for scars, nothing else, so don't worry." I let myself breathe again as I opened my eyes a bit to see him. I nodded, whimpering softly in shame.

"... c-c-can I sit u-up...?" I asked, not really realizing I stuttered so much in my nervousness. He chuckled and I started to blush.

"Of course." He moved back so I could properly sit up, and it hit me that I really was almost in the nude, only wearing my underwear. I felt my face turn bright red as I recounted why I was like this and why Kid was here and exactly what should happen next. I have to tell Kid the truth...

"S-sorry..." I muttered softly, hoping he would hear me so I didn't have to repeat myself.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"R-Ragnarok insisted that... W-we tricked you... I-I'm sorry..."

"How so?"

"... h-he said I should f-fake sleeping..." my voice was extremely quiet, nervous he'd get angry with me. "A-a while ago he said y-y-you liked me and I just... don't know, I-I wanted you to..." I turned away, chickening out as I hugged my arms. It was over... until his arms slid around my back and I gasped, eyes widening but not moving otherwise.

"Crona, it's true," he told me.

"W-what's true...?" I asked nervously, realizing now that I had a raging stutter... confound it...

"I think... I do like you..." he nearly whispered in the silence that followed. I didn't know what to think-I mean Ragnarok was right! I could hear him celebrating in the back of my mind, being that we shared my body and I could hear his thoughts as loudly as he heard mine. I smiled a little before turning to face Kid properly, hugging him back and sighing as I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

We stayed silent for a while, just holding each other, and before long I felt Kid's lips assaulting my neck. I didn't take notice until something wet and hot licked me and I squeaked. Who wouldn't?! My body froze up for a second until I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. Everything happened fast as I turned away from him and curled up.

Kid liked me, I knew, but he moved so quickly! I didn't expect him to want me just like that! What do I do? I can't deal with this, I can't deal with this...! (I think I also started to voice my thoughts quietly, disguised by whimpers and whines...)

"I-I'm sorry, Crona!" Kid's voice broke through my whimpering, and I flinched. "I didn't mean to do it, please forgive me!" Oh, Kid just didn't realize that I didn't see it coming... I wanted it, sure, but that was hard to admit to Kid... or anybody really, now I think about it... I went silent.

Kid sighed and moved on my bed, but I didn't see him. After another tense silence, I uncurled myself, feeling more determined, and lay myself carefully overtop of Kid. I closed my eyes, blushing, and relaxed, letting out a small sigh. My soul felt different, like it was being toasted, nice and warm...

After a few moments of simply relaxing in peace, I moved. My eyes opened and my elbows propped me up so I could properly look at him.

"I like you, Kid..." I said softly. Kid opened his closed eyes and smiled at me. Oh lord, that smile...

"I like you too, Crona." he said back to me. My soul became warmer and started to spread through my physical body as well. I found myself leaning down to him, closing my eyes slowly and pressing my lips to his with a strange confidence I didn't know I had, deep down.

A plethora of feelings became alive and pulsed through me strongly. I couldn't control myself when he started to kiss back and I let out a short gasp through my nose. I felt heat radiating from his face... or was that just my face? Maybe it was both of us. After all, love is only accomplishable with two people.

"K-Kid..." I murmured quietly against his lips, my eyes opening to find his still closed. He took advantage of it and I felt his tongue in my mouth in an instant. Oh, MAN, his eyes opened up and he stared at me. My brain started to go hazy, I didn't know if I would last very long... His tongue rubbed up against mine, to which I responded after noticing what he was doing and mimicking. At some point we pulled away and I whimpered.

"K-Kid, your hands...!" His hands had traveled down my back and were now still on my hips, his fingers slipping carefully under the only thing covering me. My brain fell a little deeper into a haze...

"Crona, please take off my clothes." I could only stare with wide eyes at Kid, not believing my ears.

"Y-y-you want me t-to undress you?" I asked nervously, to which he nodded. Kid took my hands in his and placed them firmly on his chest. For a moment I had no idea what to do and I almost passed out, but then I remembered that Kid wanted me to take his clothes off, and I should listen to what he says because we like each other... My hands worked to get all of his clothes off. Halfway through, I blinked back up at Kid's face.

"A-are you sure...?" I asked, just to be safe. He smiled and removed his skull from his neck and placed it onto the jacket I had removed already. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to provoke me to continue. With trembling hands, I kept on removing his clothes. Once his chest and stomach were exposed, I couldn't help but blush even hotter and feel like I was going to pass out again.

He pushed me into a sitting-up position so he could sit up as well and he took his shirt off completely, placing it to the side with the rest of his clothes neatly.

"My pants too, Crona," he said, and he must've realized that I was going crazy because he added, "Unless it's too much." I shook my head with determination, finding myself and undoing his belt. Next came his pants and underwear... I bet he knew I was terrified and embarrassed, but I still looked him in the eye. He was now naked, beneath me... I can't even... describe... I feel dizzy...

Kid's hands came up to rest around my underwear again.

"Can I remove this?" he asked, to which I could only stare at him again. I nearly lost myself! The he said something else, but I didn't hear him due to my stressing out... I know it was meant to be reassuring though, and it took me a minute to decide before I nodded, giving him access.

In a second, we were both nude, skin-on-skin. I tried not to die, but it was a mighty difficult task! I felt that haze wash over me and some more wonderful things happened. I didn't even know anymore...

Kid's fingers were inside of me... moving, so much pain mixed with pleasure... I whined out, begging him to continue and get it over with... "P-please hurry," I whimpered.

"With pleasure," he muttered back to me and he guided me into position, and I had to ask him if he were ready. "The question is, are you ready?" he tossed my question back at me. I couldn't take it anymore and answered him by lowering myself onto him. I bit my lip. It hurt...

After a moment, I started to move again, Kid's eyes never leaving mine and mine never leaving his. We had a connection we didn't want to break, and I felt my prior pain be replaced by a blinding pleasure and I leaned down again to kiss him. Both of us were lost in bliss as we kissed each other. I started to moan into his mouth at some point... I was lost now, I felt ready to pass out right there...

I broke the kiss. "Kid!" I nearly shouted out, climaxing onto both of us. Moments afterwards, Kid followed me and I squirmed as his cum filled me... He moaned my name.

"I love you, Kid..."

"I love you too, Crona..."

We kissed once more.

... So? Is it over? What do I do to add to this? How should the story go on? Give me your ideas and I'll try to think of something on my own or I'll use your ideas if I really have to, but I don't want to, but if I can't think of one I will even if I don't feel like I should... *confuses self* o3o...

And now, I leave you with kissies and a huggies. :D

And by kissies and huggies I mean Hershey's and that diaper brand. :D :D :D

~Meef


End file.
